There comes a time when
by ElizabethHoWey
Summary: Cronus would of laughed any other time by how worried they seem over him but right now he was only focused on the ripples of pain flowing through his body. This wasn't normal, being sick doesn't do this to you. He literally felt like dying. (Warnings for self harm later on! Blood, cursing, and the occasional bad misspelling of a speech pattern, you have been warned)
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't kill me if they seem OC or if i get Cronus's speech pattern wrong - I'm too young to die!**

Cronus looked down, a light purple blush across his cheeks. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, he didn't even bother in using a recoporcoon, no use in it you can't have nightmares once you're dead.

Sliding his hands down he traced the side of his stomach, trying to ease the stomach ache he had. There was one thing that sucked about being dead, you can still get sick. He lifted his white shirt up throwing it across the room. It was too hot in here anyway.

Maybe if he laid down for a little bit all things would be better? Shifting he slowly scooted over and lifted his feet up, laying them down softly he grabbed the black pillows next to him and put them behind his back. That way he could breath easier, laying down was like trying to breath through sand.

Being a sea dweller he was kinda of different when being sick, he was way different from the others. Instead of a mucus build up in his nose it built up around his gills. What a pain in the fin that was. We also couldn't move around much because we get extremely sore, our muscles would cramp up severely.

Oh he wishes he was a human alright, at least they recover much quicker and even have medicine for their sickness. With us trolls it was something different that hasn't been discovered everytime so medicine was useless.

Suddenly his gills burned, he sat up quickly. Big mistake. Every muscle in his body was on fire. Light purple tears began to form on the tip of his eyes.

It hurt.

A whine came from his lips as he heard a knock on his hive door, can't they sea a fish is dying here? Another knock, another groan a pain from trying to move. He could tell the knocks were getting a bit more rapid everytime.

In a gruffy pained voice he yelled, "Go avway!"

The knocking stopped, he sighed happily. The knocking was annoying as hell. He closed his eyes relief came to him as his burning eyes cooled.

Eyes opened quickly as he heard his door handle being messed with, all to quickly his door opened and revealed trolls who did not look happy. He groaned in discomfort, "Really?"

Eyes of confusion and wtf were exchanged before Kankri stepped further, he nodded to Kurloz who had..a lock pick in his hand. So he was the one who did it. Kurloz just walked off, man what a creep.

Now there were only two others by his door, Porrim and Kankri, who were now making there way towards his bed. He made a face at them and flipped on his other side, hiding under the blankets. Of course he couldn't hide under them completly, he cursed as he horns wouldn't go under with him. Stupid things.

Ignoring the pain he was in from moving he curled in on himself. Porrim let out an unamused snort, " So we come here because we noticed you were not at our meeting then we find you like this. Lucky day for us." He felt a hand on his back, it was lanky. Most likely Porrim, Kankri was a bit more chubbier.

"So vwhat? Can't a fish be ill for a day?"

"Not saying you can't Cronus, maybe next time you should tell us."

"How vwould I of done that? I can barley move vwithout being in pain!"

"Porrim might i suggest you don't start a fight, he is clearly not in the best of shape to do so. Also I've been sick countless times so i know how it feels to be like this. It's not fun and is very difficult to move around. maybe you shoul-."

"Alright, Alright, Geez kankri gotta be mister blabby mouth right now?" His voice sounded weak he knew it, and so did they because they shut up real quick. Porrim let out a sigh, "How long have you been sick dear?"

Dear? What now she's my lusii?

"Started this morning i think." Cronus lifted his head and moved up, letting out a soft whimper from the pain that had gathered in his mid section. Porrim lifted her hand and rubbed circles on his side, avoiding the gills. He was glad his shirt was off or she might of hit them not knowing where they might of been at.

Kankri was gone..When did he leave?

The green troll noticed him looking around, "He went to get a wash cloth, your really warm for a highblood right now. We need to get your temperature down."

Oh.

He nodded, Suddenly a sharp pain cut through him like a dagger. he doubled over clutching his chest, tears spilling onto his cheeks. Okay this really fucking hurts now. Another went through him but slower. He cried out in pain, Porrim not knowing what to do continued to rub circles trying to comfort the troll in pain.

Kankri shot out of the bathroom with a wet cloth, he placed it on Cronus's neck.

Cronus would of laughed any other time by how worried they seem over him but right now he was only focused on the ripples of pain flowing through his body. This wasn't normal, being sick doesn't do this to you. He literally felt like dying.

"Cronus please tell us what's wrong, where does it hurt?"

"F-fuck...Everyvwhere..."

Wow Kankri didn't even care that he just cussed, man he must really look bad right now-.

An extremely slow wave of pain cursed through his body making him let out a scream of pain.

Porrim muttered curses under her breath as sudden realization came to her, this was literally impossible. he was dead but it seemed he was going through what many trolls go through when they get older. He was becoming an adult troll like many others here.


	2. Chapter 2

**God I reely need help with the ampora speech patterns. oh god I made a fish pun. Someone help me.**

Some point in time he blacked out when though was a mystery. He was standing in some black place, there was nothing in sight. Okay this was reely weird like wvow.

He could hear a buzzing sound in his ears but nothing else, looking around there really was nothing. Well this sums up to a zero in fine ass shiz, wait does that make sense? Shaking his head he took a step forward, dang even the gravity feels weird.

Almost like he was..in vwater.

Wvait. HE VWAS in vwater.

Well shit he almost forgot what it felt like on his skin, kicking his bottom feet together he pushed forward smoothly. Heh this was a piece of cake, now if he could remember why he's here or wvhat he wvas doing before this misshap.

Hmm, wvait is that light? Dang bou, he found somthin' man he hoped it wvas somthin' good. Squinting he could make out a cave, so an under wvater cave? Just his luck! Grinning he swam towards it, hoping just a little bit that it wvasn't home to sumfin.

Entering the side cave proved to be a bit difficult, the wvater was thicker and harsh on his gills, ha had to hold his breath in order to pass through the current. His sides ached a bit when he finally managed to reach the other side, it seems the water calmed down a bit though, as he tried to pull hiself onto the rocky land he heard a grunt of disapprovel.

Okay so someone wvas reely here, great. Lifting his head his eyes widened, a very tall man that looked like him stared down at him. His eyes a dark shade of purple his face scrunched up in a judging manner, his hair slicked back but messy in the back. This man looked reely intimidating. His horns though...looked very similar to his, ehh so many scars.

"Are you gonna look at me all day bou or are ya gonna get up here?"

Holy shit his voice was scary.

Cronus lifted his arms and grabbed onto a a tip of a stalagmite, lifting himself up quickly. The older troll just glared at him.

"Hey dude, mind tellin a fish wvho ya are?"

No answver, okay rude. The troll just stared, he turned around suddenly with a grunt, "My names Dualscar, you are Cronus correct? No reel reason for anyvone else to be here."

Wow Dualscar? Didn't Areana say sumfin about him being an ancestor? Shit dude. Wvnow at least he and the fushia queens wvasn't the only ones making fish puns. Heh, Fushia queens. Man Meenah would throw a hissy fit about that nickname.

"Yeah, names Cronus. So Dualsacar, as in the ancestor Dualscar? Man arn't you old!"

Heh, if looks could krill his purple blood would be on the ground surrounding his breathless body. He blinked, wvow he reely needs to keep his vocab dowvn to a minimum, that sounded gruesome to dah extreme.

"Let's just get to the point bou, I'm here because yur' gettin' older. Let me tell ya sumthin' before ya wake up. Wvhatever ya do don' do anyfin drastic alright? Just cause yur' dead doesn't mean ya can't die again."

What. Okay I'm all lost now. Wvhat in the sea is he talkin bout'? Ohh, alright now my head is fuzy.

"Huh, looks like yur' bout to wake up. Remeber what I said bou."

He nodded still wondering what this whole dream was about. He's never had dreams before why now? Wasn't he just sick?

* * *

Ugh, his head hurt like shell. Okay that was stupid. Shell? Reely? God he needed help.

Cronus opened his eyes slowley, all he saw was this light purple covering him. He knocked on it making a thunk sound. Okay this was reely scary. he began trying to peel away at it, hitting it, slashing at it trying to get free.

His nails felt longer too. Weird. Stopping for a moment he felt around his body. His stomach felt bony but he couldn't feel his grub scars anymore. His horns had gotten longer and thicker and oh cod his hair was longer. His vision also was a bit more clearer that what he was used too.

It hit him. He wvasn't sick. He wvas going through his 'growvn up stage'.

He groaned, wvell shit he wvas the second to last to actually go through this. he smiled a bit, wvell Meenah is next. Man would that be scary as hell to sea that.

Focousing around him he heard panicked and excited voices, hmm sounded like everyone was here around him. Grinning he sighed, betta not keep em' waitin. He gave one final push and the layer was free.

Pushing his head up he heard many gasps and surprised sounds. fuck did he reely look different?

* * *

Everyone around the room just stared, this was insane. Yes many of the trolls here looked different when they emerged from the cocoon but this. This was an extreme change. Guess that was just the perks of being a highblood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning blood and hinted self harm. Also this chapter kinda sucks, wasn't in the best mood while writing it.**

"Cronus..."

He looked towards Mituna who was hiding behind Latula. He must of looked really confused because Porrim put a hand on his shoulder, "My dear I see you have. . . changed quite a bit. It probaly scares him so don't worry."

EVen though she seems to be trying to cheer him up about Mits behavior it seemed her hands were shaking a bit also. Actually the only one who seemed unnerved was Meenah and Horrus.

He looked up at her, yep his suspicions were right. There was clear evidence of fear behind her white eyes. He sighed and plopped down on the purple shell. It made the trolls jump.

"Geez don't ya' lil fishies gotta be sumwvhere else instead of staring at me?"

He looked up at them all, he could tell they all had mixed emotions. This wvas just great, he hoped it didn't stay this way. He hoped they'd get used to him like we all got used to who ever grewv up. He really did hope. But somehow..he knew it wouldn't.

Cronus sat there watching the others leave. Some looked back uncertainty in there eyes. Guess they just don't trust us highbloods. That, is very understandable. . . and heart breaking. After they all left was when he finally let a small tear slide down his face. He knew they really didn't like him in the first place but damn now there afraid of him. He's adult now too just like the others but fuck this is just crazy.

This is just. . . too crazy.

* * *

He'd taken a shower, he'd washed up a lot, but he still felt...wvell he didn't know wvhat he felt. His head hurt, his heart was on the edge of breaking, and his 'friends' haven't even checked on him to sea if he wvas okay. It's already been a day! This wvas ridiculas. . .

He sighed there he goes again, going off about things like this. He was right it has only been a day to soon for them to get over there new 'fear'.

* * *

A MONTH.

A FUCKING MONTH.

No one, and he meant no one stopped by. He didn't leave, not wanting to scare everyone but man did he want to leave. How long does it take to get used to someone? Usually Kankri stops by but that was before. . .

He was getting frustrated.

* * *

. . .Four months. . .No one.

Cronus sat by his bed, eyes hollow from no sleep. He was waiting. . . just waiting for one person to stop by but no. No one came. He wvas starting to thing they just plain hated him. What'd he do? He just did something natural, something he didn't have control over.

He was getting even more frustrated.

* * *

Tears fell down his face, six months.

He looked down to the light purple blood that stained his wrists and hands. Fuck he did sumthin bad. Sumthin really bad. He needed out of his hive, he needed it right now.

**This sucks. I am soooooooo sorry!**


End file.
